Logistik
by M9
Summary: Hm...es geht um die Götter und ihre Logistik... g lest einfach mal, ist ja kurz genug


Disclaimer: HDR gehört Tolkien, seinen Erben und was weiß ich noch wem. Ich verdiene nichts mit dieser Story und gebe die Figuren immer wieder (ungern) unbeschadet an ihre Besitzer zurück.  
Die Idee entstand (mal wieder.. *g* warum sag ich das eigentlich noch??? *lol*) bei einem Telefonat mit Keeline. (Ihr fragt euch bestimmt, wie wir immer auf so kirre Ideen kommen? *lol* Ganz einfach: Wie sind selbst kirre... *rofl*)  
Ach ja, Beta gelesen wurde das ganze von meiner Word-Rechtschreibung und meinem Duden. Wenn ihr also Rechtschreibfehler findet...behaltet sie... ;-)  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Logistik**

„Ja, bitte diese Absperrungen hier rüber..." Der Anführer der Truppe hatte einen großen Notizblock und einige lose Zettel in der Hand und dirigierte die große Schar Helfer.

„Wo ist das Nummer-Zieh-Kästchen?" Er sah sich hektisch um und wich einem der anderen fleißig Arbeitenden aus, der ihn fast mit einem Metallständer in der Hand, umgerissen hätte.

Dann dirigierte er den Mann mit dem Nummer-Zieh-Kästchen, der gerade durch die Tür hereingekommen war  zum Ende der Absperrungsreihe, die von der Tür ausgehend in sanften Kurven in die große Halle führte. „Ja, dorthin. Bitte ganz ans Ende, damit sich alle nacheinander einen Zettel ziehen können.

Nun mußte er noch nach den Sitzmöbeln sehen, die in der Halle plaziert werden sollten, damit die Wartenden es nicht so unbequem hatten. Es reichte schon, wenn man die ganzen Formalitäten über sich ergehen lassen mußte – da sollte man sich wenigstens ausruhen können.

Da kam eine weitere äußerst wichtig aussehende Persönlichkeit aus einer Nebentür angerannt.

„Mandos, wir wären dann so weit. Beeil dich, die Ersten müßten gleich eintreffen."

Mandos nickte dem Ankömmling freundlich – nur einen winzigen Hauch von Nervosität zeigend - zu. Schließlich kannte er das Prozedere schon. Alle paar Jahrzehnte zogen ihre Geschöpfe für irgend jemand in den Kampf und dann konnten sie wieder eine Massenabfertigung starten. „Wir sind ebenfalls fast soweit. Es fehlen nur noch die Tische, Bänke und Stühle, Lorien. Oder meinst du wir sollten auch die Sofas bereitstellen, daß sie notfalls hier übernachten können, wenn es zu viele sind, um sie alle heute noch abzufertigen?"

Der Angesprochene sah sich um, jede Kleinigkeit in sich aufnehmend, überprüfend, ob auch alles seine Richtigkeit hatte. „Wie viele sind es denn diesmal?" fragte er dann nach.

„Moment..." Mandos blätterte in seinen Aufzeichnungen. „Helms Klamm... Helms Klamm.." murmelte er dabei vor sich hin. „Ah, hier haben wir's." Damit zog er ein mehrfach gefaltetes Stück Papier aus seinem Stapel und reichte es seinem Bruder.

Dieser entfaltete es und bekam immer größere Augen bei der nicht enden wollenden Liste, die zeigte, welche Elben bei der Verteidigung der Menschenburg schon gefallen waren. Und es wurden immer mehr. Ein neuer Name nach dem anderen erschien am Ende der Liste und zeigte, wen es noch so erwischte.

Er blickte wieder auf und sagte mit vor Sarkasmus und Resignation triefender Stimme: „Stell die Sofas auf!"

Mandos verzog schief grinsend das Gesicht und befahl dann seinen Leuten die weicheren Sitzgelegenheiten ebenfalls herein zu tragen.

Einige hatten schon an den Schaltern Platz genommen, die am Ende des Saales aufgebaut waren. Dort würden die ankommenden Elben gebeten werden in verschiedenen Bögen ihre Personalien einzutragen und dann würde man sie weiterschicken. Es mußte ja alles seine Ordnung haben hier in Valinor. Nicht, daß einer aus Versehen für Tod erklärt wurde und so mißverständlich ins Paradies gesteckt wurde. Oder daß Familien sich nicht wiederfanden, nur weil die Verwaltung ihre Arbeit nicht richtig machte und keine Adressen der Angehörigen fand. Schlamperei konnten die Götter sich bei dem begrenzten Platz auf der Insel einfach nicht leisten.

Lorien sah zu, wie ihre Mitarbeiter ihre Roben noch mal richteten – für die Weitsicht hatte es eindeutig Vorteile ein Gott zu sein – dann blickte er wieder auf die Liste.

Es kamen immer noch Namen dazu.

„Wie viele sind es jetzt?" fragte sein Bruder ihn neugierig – außerdem mußte er sich schon mal seelisch und moralisch auf die Anzahl vorbereiten.

„55...nein, 56...nein..." da stockte er und starrte nur noch ungläubig auf die Liste, welche sich weiter füllte.

„Lorien?" Sein Bruder blickte ihn fragend an.

Als keine Reaktion kam begann er sich Sorgen zu machen.

„LORIEN?" versuchte er es lauter, aber immer noch kam keine Reaktion. Wie hypnotisiert starrte der andere Gott auf die Liste und quietschte dann ein mehr oder weniger lautes: „Nein!"

Die Umherwieselnden drehten sich kurz verwundert um. Solche Töne waren sie von ihren Chefs nicht gewohnt. Aber sie hatten viel zu viel zu tun, um sich länger davon aufhalten zu lassen. Die letzten Vorbereitungen mußten schließlich abgeschlossen werden. Es war mal wieder eine Arbeit auf die letzte Minute.

Mandos jedoch beharrte auf einer Antwort. Schließlich mußte er ja wissen, wenn es etwas Wichtiges gab.

„Lorien! WAS ist los!" befahl er ihm mit seiner autoritärsten Stimme eine Erklärung abzugeben.

Lorien blickte auf und quietschte noch mal. Er zeigte mit dem Finger immer wieder auf eine Stelle der Liste und seine Augen wanderten unstet zwischen seinem Bruder und dem Namen, den er entdeckt hatte hin und her.

Mandos kam herum und las: „Haldir o Lorien"

Er blickte verwirrt in seines Bruders bleiches Gesicht. „Ein eindeutig lorischer Elb, wird wohl wieder so ein blonder, blauäugiger Hüne sein. Was ist mit ihm?"

„Den können wir unmöglich herlassen!" wurde die Antwort schnell ausgestoßen.

„Wieso nicht?"

„WEIßT DU, WIE VIELE FANS DER HAT?" Lorien kreischte inzwischen.

„Ja und?" Mandos verstand das Problem nicht.

„Na ganz einfach: Die werden ihn wiedererwecken...und wiedererwecken...und wiedererwecken..." er machte eine hilflose Geste mit den Händen.

Sein Bruder starrte ihn jedoch nur fragend an. Er begriff nicht, worauf Lorien hinauswollte, also fuhr dieser fort: „Weißt du was für ein Aufwand das für ihn gibt? Ich meine, nicht nur die ständige Ungewißheit, für wie lange er diesmal tot bleibt. Auch die ständigen Fahrten nach Mittelerde zurück. Weißt du, wie das unsere Distributionskanäle belasten wird? Das wird eine logistische Meisterplanung erfordern, ganz zu schweigen davon, was unsere Reisekostenstelle uns Husten wird. Schließlich genügt es nicht, ihn einfach so wieder zurückzuschicken, wenn er einmal endgültig gestorben ist. Nein, es muß auch immer einer aus der Wiederbelebungszentrale mit und seinen Körper reanimieren. Sonst wird er der erste leibhaftige Geist in Mittelerde sein. Und ich glaube nicht, daß Haldir da selbst darüber erfreut sein würde. Und erst der Papierkram..." Lorien schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. „Das ständige Ausfüllen der Formulare. Ich meine, unsere Holzindustrie würde sich freuen, da sie ständig neue Bäume fällen dürften, um frisches Papier herzustellen. Recyceln würde da nämlich nicht mehr genügen... Aber was diese ganze Organisation an Zeit erfordern wird." Er sah seinen Bruder um Zustimmung heischend an und setzte nachdem er dem mißtrauischen Blick begegnete noch nach. „Und du weißt ja: Zeit ist bekanntlich Geld und da wir hier die Chefs sind, ist es unser Geld.."

„Und was ist mit den hehren Zielen die wir mal hatten?" Mandos war neugierig, wie sein Bruder sich aus diesem Argument reden würde. Innerlich grinste er. Er war durchaus bereit das Tauziehen mit den Fans aufzunehmen, um zu sehen, wer den längeren Atem hatte.

„Ach...sch..." er verkniff sich das Wort zwar, aber es war klar, was Lorien meinte. „...auf die ‚hehren' Ziele. Brot für die Welt und Frieden für die Elben, aber dann bitte auch für uns. Wenn wir diesen Haldir einmal hier reinlassen war es das mit Ruhe und Frieden für uns..."

Mandos wußte in diesem Moment nicht so recht, wie er nach dieser doch recht barschen Antwort reagieren sollte. Da störte ein gewaltiger Lärm sie jedoch in ihrer Diskussion. Schnatternde und quatschende Elbenkrieger, noch ein wenig verdreckt vom Schlachtfeld, auf dem sie bis eben noch waren strömten in die Halle.

Mandos mußte sich um seine Pflichten kümmern.

„Ach, ich überlasse das ganz dir." Meinte er großzügig abwinkend. Daraufhin schritt er eilig davon und begrüßte die Ankommenden. „Willkommen...Hallo... Ja, bitte jeder nur einen Zettel." Einige nickten, andere wunderten sich über den schon gut trainierten Ablauf. „Ja, sie werden aufgerufen." Mandos beherrschte seine Kunst als geduldiger Empfangschef perfekt – er hatte ja auch schon einige Jahrtausende und Massentodesfälle, ausgelöst unter anderem durch Schlachten gegen diesen vermaledeiten dunklen Herrscher Sauron, der ständig ihre Planung durcheinander brachte mit seinen Weltübernahmeversuchen, hinter sich. „Bitte, sie können dort hinten warten." So zeigte er den frisch Verschiedenen geduldig ihren Weg und hatte keine Zeit mehr für seinen Bruder.

Dieser beschloß einfach kurzen Prozeß zu machen und Haldir o Lorien schon gar nicht endgültig sterben zu lassen. Er hörte noch, wie sein Bruder gerade erklärte: „Ja, dort hinten können sie sich ein wenig vom Schlachtendreck säubern...Natürlich...Einzelkabinen..." Dann war er weg. Mit einer Ausnahmegenehmigung, welche er sich schon vorher besorgt hatte, begab er sich auf zügigstem Wege nach Helms Klamm und nutzte seine Heilkräfte, um die Kopfwunde zu schließen, welche seinem ‚Sorgenkind' den Garaus gemacht hatte. Die Bauchwunde war nicht tödlich und so ein wenig Regen konnte einen gestandenen Elben, wie dieser es war damit schon nicht mehr umbringen. Haldir würde am nächsten Morgen einfach mit einem ziemlichen Brummschädel erwachen und davon ausgehen, daß der Helm doch gut genug gewesen war und er einfach vom Gewicht des Schlages die Besinnung verloren hatte. Weiter nichts.

Zufrieden blickte der für alle Anwesenden unsichtbare Lorien sich noch mal um und bemerkte auch den weißen Zauberer mit den verbannten Rohankriegern ankommen. Vielleicht würde es doch nicht ganz so schlimm werden  - dieses Mal. Damit begab er sich auf schnellstem Wege zurück nach Valinor, um seinem Bruder bei er Erledigung der Einreiseformalitäten der Gefallenen nach Valinor unter die Arme zu greifen.

Ende

*sich vor denen verbeugt, die bis zum Schluß durchgehalten haben*  
Na? Was haltet ihr von dieser Möglichkeit den Hauptmann zu retten? *G* Sagt ihr's mir in einem kleinen Review? *lieb blinzelt*  
  
Ciao M


End file.
